


Earn your A

by Vodkafortheraccoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fucked Up, Gay, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodkafortheraccoon/pseuds/Vodkafortheraccoon
Summary: Sociology major Leo Arbor has been completely and totally infatuated with his sociology professor Dr. John Harlow.As his grades are slipping, Dr. Harlow offered Leo some after school help to help him earn his A. It sounds easy enough, right?
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:  
> Hello all! I’m Blake! I’m a very very rusty writer so I apologize if the writing isn’t the best.  
> I do want to put the trigger warnings in before you read:
> 
> Highly sexual themes/ scenes  
> Emotional abuse  
> Physical abuse  
> Panic attacks  
> Manipulation 
> 
> If any of these themes cause you any major distress I would not suggest reading.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy “Earn your A”  
> \- with love, Blake

I’ve never been one to enjoy mornings. Having an 8 am class doesn’t make this dilemma any better by any means.  
I lay in bed, lazily looking up at the smooth cream colored ceiling in my dorm room. The air in the room was crisp and cold; causing me to pull myself further into a ball under my comforter. I reach my hand out to where my phone sat to charge. The screen flashes awake and illuminates the time:  
Monday, September 15. 7:30 am  
With a single disgruntled groan, I fling my mess of a self out of bed and down the ladder to my desk underneath.  
The vinyl flooring was ungodly cold. Not even the small white shag rug could keep my feet from freezing. On a brighter note, the freezing floor was enough to wake me up instantly. A cold shiver shot straight through my spine fixing my posture and making the hairs on my body stand up on end. I blink a few times and shake my head about and shuffle to my tiny closet. The over head light illuminated the items inside.  
Shorts? Definitely not. Jeans? Eh, it’ll do  
Okay, I have a sweater in here to match somewhere  
I clutch a pair of white jeans in my hand and finally find my powder blue pull over sweater. After getting dressed I waltz over to my mirror and brush my unruly hair and sigh pivoting to my book bag picking it up and slinging it over my shoulder.  
One last check around the dorm.  
Keys? Check  
Wallet? Check  
Phone? Check  
Perfect. I head out of the door and quickly make my way to the human studies building across campus.  
The campus is always so pretty in the fall. The trees all change color at the same time and show a whole array of colors. Bright reds and oranges, maybe some yellows over by the English hall west of campus.  
Pulling my phone out of my pocket I check the time,  
Monday, September 15 7:56 am  
Thank god I’m on time. I push the doors open to the building and make my way to my sociology class. I keep my eyes down not to draw attention. Suddenly I feel another body smack against mine. Shit. I hesitate before looking up.  
“I’m so sorry Sir!” I sputter looking up at the man. He’s well fit and has shaggy brown hair and serious looking green eyes and a bit of stubble around his face.  
“No worries, are you okay?” He asks with a silky smooth voice.  
“Yea-yeah I am, thank you” I mutter adjusting my bag on my shoulder. The more I looked at this man the more my face became flushed and warm.  
The man chuckled and patted my shoulder.  
“I’m not a morning person either.” He bent down and whispered to me. Before I could respond, the man left past me.  
My heart thumped and thumped and thumped in my chest like crazy. I looped my thumb around my belt loop and headed into the lecture hall trying to calm my face down.  
The hall was buzzing with students. Small talk was filling the room followed by a few sporadic laughs. Swallowing hard to tread to a seat in the middle on the rows of slightly curved singular desks. I plop my bag down and slump down in my chair and hide my face in my hands and rub my eyes a few times.  
“Leo you fucking idiot...” I thought to myself.  
After my small pity party I move my hands from my face and bend down to pick out my lap top.  
“Morning all, I’m Dr Harlow but you can just call my John, I am your sociology 101 professor.”  
That voice sounds familiar...  
I peak my head up and look at the professor. Holy shit. My head starts racing and my heart starts pounding again. I pull my sleeves further down my arms past my hands.  
“Fuck fuck fuck, no way he’s my professor..” I whisper Into my sleeves.  
“A little about me, I’m 42 years young, I graduated from this very university with my major in sociology and a minor in teaching, I’m originally from Orange County. I moved to Maine about 25 years ago when I got accepted here. And uh before I moved here I never saw snow” he explained with various different hand movements and subtle pacing around the room. He had his navy blue button up rolled up to the elbows, which was unconventionally more attractive in my eyes.  
I couldn’t help but stare at this man. Something about him was just intoxicating. How could I resist..?


	2. Teachers pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING   
> This chapter will involve drug use and a nsfw scene
> 
> Here's also a gentle reminder that this relationship should not be looked up to. This relationship is very very very abusive and morally wrong in several ways. Dr. Harlow is NOT a good person.
> 
> That's all from me, Enjoy! :) - author Blake

I couldn’t help but stare during the entire lecture. I almost spaced out and forgot to take notes. I felt fucking stupid making googly eyes at this professor who was just trying to do his job. As soon as we were dismissed I stammered to push all of my things into my bag and rush out of there as fast as I could. But, as I was about to pass Dr. Harlow leaning on his desk, he called after me.  
“Mr. Arbor, come see me, I have a question for you.”  
I paused in place and gripped my bookbag straps and closed my eyes for a beat. I swiveled on my heel and faced Harlow.  
“Uhm, yes Mr. Harlow?” I questioned fixing my posture and looked him in the eyes.  
Dr. Harlow drew a small smile and waved the last of the students out of the room and went back to me and spoke.   
“Was my tie crooked?” he laughed   
“I..I’m sorry what?” I shook my head in confusion   
“You couldn’t stop looking at me during the entire lecture, I thought there had to be something wrong with my outfit or maybe with the way I was explaining the syllabus” Dr.Harlow didn’t miss a beat before stepping up to me and looking at me dead in the eyes with that award winning smirk.

Realizing my mistake, I began to sputter and I nervously laughed and looked down at my dirty shoes.  
“I’m sorry, I was just a little scrambled since this morning” I explained in a quieter tone.  
Dr. Harlow shifted his weight on his other leg and uncrossed his arms and put his hand gently on my shoulder.  
“Oh no, It’s okay, perfectly okay. I’m just glad there was nothing on my shirt.” He joked.   
“So, do you live on campus or off campus?” the Doctor asked, looking me up and down. 

Holy shit… he was literally a dream in person. I wanted more than anything then to tell him that he could take me home and keep me if he wanted. But, Of course I didn't. That's just beyond creepy.  
“Oh, I live on campus, about 10 minuets from here,”  
I explained, using my thumb to point out the door, still maintaining eye contact.   
“Oh okay okay, so, since you missed the lecture basically, do you want to have a small private lecture so you're all caught up?” Harlow asked standing up to his full height.  
I gulped hard and asked myself if this was actually happening. Before I could answer Harlow leaned to my ear.   
“It’ll be fun, I promise” His voice sounded like liquid carmel and velvet.   
I tilted my chin up and tucked my lips in for a moment.   
“S-sure” I answered.

My heart pounded out my chest. My literal day dreams were playing out in front of my eyes. Harlow put a strong hand on my backpack and led me out of the building and to the teacher parking lot. His car was just as expensive as he looked; a black sports car that I couldn’t recognize. He unlocked the door and grabbed my bag off my back and carefully put it in the back. After that, He opened my door for me and I got in and sat down. The interior was a fancy looking black leather that seemed to have just been detailed. I ran my fingers over the seat and sat in awe. Dr. Harlow got in and buckled his seat belt. He glanced over to me and chuckled. I noticed him and quickly clicked my seatbelt on and watched as we left the campus. He turned on the local radio and we rode to his house in comfortable silence.   
If I was being honest, I was both scared and excited for what was to come.   
Before I knew it, We were at his house which seemed pretty normal. It was a medium sized grey stone house with a fairly long driveway and trees lining the whole property. It was quite beautiful. We both got out of the car and I went to grab my bag out of the back seat but Harlow stopped me. 

“We… won’t be needing that.” He said with a slight purr in his voice.  
Fuck. 

I nodded and followed him into his house. I looked all around at the living room and all of the windows that lined them. There was a large grey couch and a 80 inch TV set on top of a glass fireplace. The dining room was small, compared to the kitchen which was full of all the latest appliances.   
“Here follow me” Dr. Harlow grabbed my wrist and led me down a dim hallway.  
He opened up a door and showed me into what I assumed was his bedroom.  
In the middle of the grey shag carpet, was a large California king bed with neutral grey and black sheets and a large black metal backboard and footboard. There was one bed side table which had two small pill bottles, a digital alarm clock, And a small outlet with a phone charger. Dr. Harlow walked to the bedside table and pulled a small baggy out of the drawer and a small silver razor.  
“I hope you don’t mind. I only do it to keep stamina.” The man explained.  
“Not a problem… so, what are you planning?” I asked curiously, sitting on the bed slowly.   
Dr. Harlow licked his lips and scooped up a bump on his razor and snorted it right away holding his nostial with his thumb and sniffing a few times and wiping his nose. He faced me and grabbed my face lightly.  
“It’s all up to you, dear” His voice was low and husky. I practically melted in his hand.  
“Do you want to have me?” He asked me softly.  
I nodded quickly and he laughed.   
“Well then you're going to need to keep up,” he dangled the half ounce of cocaine in my face   
“Don’t want to be a waste of my time, do we?” He growled, putting the bag into my small hands. I gripped it and looked down at the bag and back to Harlow.  
“You want me to do coke? I-I’ve never done it before. I’m not sure…” I wandered off.   
Dr. Harlow grabbed my face harder and forced me to open my mouth. I couldn’t help but obey his touch. The doctor grabbed the bag and took a small bump out and put it on his thumb and with his other thumb he exposed my bottom set of gums and looked at me softly.  
“Shhh trust me, doll” he hushed me before smearing the drug all over my gums and putting my lip back up to normal and rubbing gently.   
It tasted absolutely disgusting but I took it and he smiled.   
Fuck that smile will be the death of me I swear.  
“Good boy” Dr. Harlow began to unbuckle his pants and take off his shirt. I swallowed hard and noticed my heart begin to beat faster than normal. This was an amazing burst of energy I couldn’t even begin to explain.   
Harlow looked at me and his soft expression dropped as he grabbed the back of my head and pushed me down on my knees.   
Harlow pushed down his boxers and looked down at me for a reaction.  
He was fucking huge. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach without even touching it.  
“Holy shit” I stuttered.  
Without warning, John forced his length into my mouth and I began to suck, hard. He grunted and moaned like an animal and began to push his cock into my throat. I gagged and out of instinct gripped his thighs and took it as best as I could. I felt my own dick throb in my boxers. Harlow threw his head back and decided to push away from me and pick me up and toss me onto the bed like a doll.  
I backed up and began to remove my own clothes as he went to search for lube.   
I still couldn’t believe this was happening. It felt like a dream.  
Harlow soon came back and flipped me over on to my stomach and raised my ass up and kept my head in the pillow. He grabbed my hips and pulled me forward and with one hand he put some lube on me and then on himself.   
He shoved all of his inches into me and I let out a loud moan into the pillow while he gave me no time to adjust and fucked me into the mattress with no mercy. I was in complete bliss.   
“Fuck take all of it, whore” Harlow grunted digging his nails into my hips. I gripped at the sheets and couldn't help but jolt forward with each brutal thrust.   
“F-fuck ha… ha.. Harder” I squeaked  
Without skipping a beat Harlow did just that.   
He reached his hand down and grabbed me by the neck and held me against his sweaty body and cursed roughly in my ear.   
Harlow threw me back onto the bed   
“Im going to make you a dripping fucking mess, bunny. Hold still for me” Harlow growled and I could feel as he came inside me. At the same time I came as well.  
Harlow pulled out and pushed me down and spat on my face. I didn’t react, I couldn't. I was basically fucked brainless. I could feel the warm seed spill out on the sheets as I breathed heavily.   
Dr.Harlow cleaned himself off with a towel and threw on a pair of boxers before crawling into bed and pulling me closer to him by my face.   
“You’re gonna have to get used to this, yeah? Cause I’m liking how you were today. And don’t even think about saying no because your grade depends on it, I'm going to make you earn your A.” he growled and threw my face back.  
I gulped and pushed myself under the sheets and laid there shaking realizing my new reality.  
I’m the teacher's pet…   
Fuck


	3. Withdrawls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:
> 
> Heavy drug use  
> Implications of addiction  
> Sexual abuse(r*pe)  
> Manipulation  
> Violence 
> 
> If these subjects upset you, then you might want to skip this one  
> -Author Blake

The Morning sun was blinding. The entirety of my body shook and ached. My head pounded against my temple relentlessly. My skin felt like It was crawling for that 15 minutes of numbness from a few nights ago. Ever since that first night, John convinced me to do coke every night since then. And while I’m too high to even speak, he would… use me. 

I don't remember anything. The only thing to help me remember is the bruises under my eyes, on my throat, and on my hips. They varied in color, most were purple and navy blue. They were tender to the touch. Even the lightest touch of fabric would make the bruises throb. What the fuck happened. 

I wearily sat up and grabbed my phone to check the time  
12:48 pm  
Sunday, September 23  
5 new messages

I shook my head a few times at the screen in disbelief and checked the messages. They were all from… John?  
I tucked my lips in and stood up from the bed to head to the bathroom. I started to read the texts:  
“Leo”  
“Hello?”  
“Answer your fucking phone”  
“LEO”  
“Answer.your.god.damed.phone”  
Before I could start typing, my phone started to ring. It's John…

“Hello..?” 

“Leo why the fuck did you not answer my texts?! I thought you fucking died.” 

“I.. I’m sorry I was asleep… It won’t-”

“I don’t wanna hear your excuses, Leo.”

There was a pause for a moment.

Then suddenly without warning, his disposition changed.

“Have you eaten yet, doll? Do you need anything for me to bring home later?”

“What?”

“I'm sorry baby, you know I love you so much, right? I would never hurt you. You’re the light of my life, baby doll”

“I… I love you too, dear.” I stammered, my heart fluttering.

“Well, I’ll let you get ready and get yourself around. I’ll see you when I get home honey. I love you” 

“I love you too”  
Beep.

I couldn’t even wrap my head over what just happened. So, he does love me? I mean he has to, he wouldn’t intentionally hurt me. You know what, I don’t have time to think about it. I don't want to think about it. I need that fucking coke.

Every cell in my body was shaking. My legs could barely hold my weight. I wanted to vomit and cry. My head spun as I stammered down the hallway to the master bathroom.  
Carelessly, I flung open the white door and scrambled around the drawers to look for the bag.

“Fuck… FUCK” I shouted slamming my fists down on the counter.  
And continued to look. I pulled out all the drawers and finally found it. A rush of joy filled my body as I grabbed the baggy and the small razor. I poured a generous amount of coke out onto the marble counter and started to cut lines out. I looked at the lines for a second and started to snort all of them. The room spun for a moment as I stumbled backwards and held my thumb to my nose to get any excess up.

I leaned against the wall next to the mirror and closed my eyes to wait for the high.  
It hit me suddenly and all at once with full force. It was like the world was in the palm of my hands. I was in control. Thank god, nothing could disturb this. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I trotted back to the room to grab a lighter and John’s cigarettes. When I got back to the bathroom I started to draw a bath. I sat on the side of the bath and felt the water with my tattered up hand. It was just hot enough to relax the muscles. 

The after high started to wear off and I felt numb. But, to me this was a part of routine. I looked at myself in the large horizontal mirror and stripped. There were cuts and bruises on basically every part of my body. I twisted my body around to look at all of the damage. I winced and held my breath. I look god awful. 

I turned to the bath and stopped the faucet and stepped in and slowly sank myself into the hot water. I reached for the cigarettes and lit one. Grey smoke bellowed from my lungs as I took a low and slow drag off of the cigarette. The smoke curled in the air and dispersed once it hit the ceiling. I held my phone in the other hand and opened up my Spotify. 

I clicked on the song: “Self Care” by Mac Miller and took another drag off my cigarette and put it out into the ashtray.  
I sunk to the bottom of the bath and submerged my head under water and let the water muffle out the song. 

“Yeah, well, climbing over that wall  
I remember, yes, I remember, yes, I remember it all  
Swear the height be too tall so like September I fall (down, down)  
Down below, now I know that the medicine be on call, yeah  
It's feeling like you hot enough to melt, yeah  
Can't trust no one, can't even trust yourself yeah  
And I love you, I don't love nobody else, yeah  
Tell them they can take that bullshit elsewhere  
Self care, I'm treatin' me right, yeah  
Hell yeah, we gonna be alright  
(We gon' be alright)”

The world was quiet and calm for the time being. John wasn’t home, no one was there to use me. It was just me, the ¼ ounce of coke, a pack of camels and Mac Miller. Thats all that fucking mattered.  
While I was under water, I felt my chest tighten up. I shot straight up and felt liquid put out of my nose. I looked down at the water and watched the scarlet liquid drop into the water.  
Fuck I took to much.  
I wiped my nose once and all motivation slipped from me and I just let the blood trail down my collar bone and my navel. Looking dead forward I lit another cigarette and let it hang out of the side of my mouth.

“I got all the time in the world  
So for now, I'm just chillin'  
Plus, I know it's a, it's a beautiful feeling  
In oblivion, yeah, yeah  
Oblivion, yeah, yeah  
Oblivion, yeah, yeah”

Nothing was going to hurt me. I was okay at that moment.  
I could feel tears prick my eyes and roll down my cheeks.  
How could I let him do that to me?  
I think he fucking raped me…  
No no no he didn’t.  
He loves me.  
He’s not a rapist.  
I’m just overreacting…  
If I tell someone they won't believe me.  
Abruptly, I hear the front door open. 

“LEOOOO I’M HOME WHERE ARE YOU?”

Fuck. fear gripped my stomach as I paused the music and started to drain the water. I kept a straight face and threw a towel on and walked to the bathroom door where I assumed John was. 

“Hi” I muttered to him  
John smiled at me and immediately pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and began to ravish my mouth. I leaned away from him but he forced his hand to the back of my head and held me there. I lazily tried to fight back and John let go of me.

“Get… The fuck… off of me… You sick fuck” I huffed. John's face dropped and he ran to me. When he got to me he held me against a wall and held me by my throat. I gripped his wrist and tightened my jaw. I huffed out of my nose and tried to fight. Harlow leaned his face to my ear and bit my ear softly and began to speak in a hushed tone. 

“You will not talk to me like that EVER again. Do you understand me? HM? Speak up”  
I struggled a bit to gather words.

“Fuck… You” I sputtered out. 

As soon as the last vowel left my mouth. John let go of me and let me drop to a pile on the ground.  
John walked to the bath and grabbed a bottle of Valium. He forced my mouth open and I started to kick and fuss. He pinned me down and made me swallow a few pills and struck me hard in the face. He stood back up slowly and casted a shadow over my small, frail body.

“I’ll fucking teach you a lesson” He growled abruptly, grabbing me and slinging me over his shoulder.  
I weakly tried to fight back but at this point I was too drugged out. 

“Fuck… Fuck… off.. Let.. me… go… John… You… fucking bastard” I began to weakly sob as he put restraints on me. He leaned over my body and smiled a devilish smile.

“I love you, Leo, This is for the best. You need to learn. You’re mine to destroy.” He said in a calm voice.

I let the tears roll down my cheek. I started to kick my legs and sob. John didn’t like that, so he grabbed my throat and began to restrict my air flow. 

“JOHN PLEASE PLEASE” I begged.

His face fell flat as I felt myself start to black out.  
Till the last minute I was awake I grabbed his wrist and kicked at him and still continued to cry.  
Finally, I passed out and was completely out of control.

It felt like I blinked and suddenly I was awake. I couldn’t feel the bottom half of my body. I tugged on my rope cuffs and started to sniff again. John was off of the side of the bed cleaning himself up and heading to the shower, not knowing I was up.  
I found a way to slip myself out of the cuffs and I undid the foot cuffs as well. A sharp pain shot through my spine and I let out a small exasperated whimper as I stood up. I walked to the mirror and looked at myself, If only for a moment.

I clasped a shaky hand over my mouth and looked at my eyes. One of my eyes was completely filled with blood and the other was pretty bloodshot as well. New fresh bruises covered my body and with every breath I breathed my lungs felt like they were on fire. I stumbled back onto the bed and scooted to the head board and held my knees to my chest. I dropped my head and quietly started crying.

What if no one finds me?  
How come no one has asked me where I am?

Does anyone fucking care?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Hi everyone! This chapter will be calmer than the last, but still the trigger warnings in the tags still apply.  
> Enjoy :)  
> -Author Blake

The room was cold. The tension in the air was suffocating. My eyes grazed over the lush grey sheets and over to the starch white walls. This room was a horrible recurring nightmare. The same things happened every single night. I take coke, Smoke a few cigarettes, make a shit dinner, fight off John when he comes home, he throws me on the bed and somehow I melt into his clutch. 

He has me wrapped around his fucking finger. I hate him, but the moment he looks at me in the eyes and tells me that he loves me, it's over. My heart flutters and I fall for him all over again. I want to leave. Or, better yet, I want him to leave. My problem is though that I have nowhere to go. Objectively, I have avenues. But, I also have an addiction and know no one else who sells.  
And my parents are… gone. 

So basically, I’m fucked. 

Somehow, I still want to stay. John is a different breed of human being. That is, if I can even call him human. Looking into his eyes can tell you that he is different. That's what attracted me in the first place. His disposition was never set in stone; it was ever changing. He was illusive in so many indescribable ways. I want to be able to tell you that it's just the drugs making him this way but he doesn’t seem fazed at ALL when he's on drugs or going through withdrawals. 

I’ve grown accustomed to the routine that John has set in place. I guess I should count myself lucky, a good half of the day John is gone at work. Within those hours I find time to plan my grand escape. Though, I don't think it’ll be all that “grand”. But, the idea of leaving gives me a new sense of hope. 

Buzz buzz

Huh, I haven’t heard my phone go off since last week…

I pick up my phone and turn on the lockscreen

Monday, September 29. 11:00 am   
4 new text messages 

Great.

John Harlow:  
“I’m having some company over tonight”  
“Clean up the blood off the sheets, I don’t want them seeing that”

I sigh and check the other two messages.

@Percy.Owens.2495:  
“Leo, dude where are you??”  
“Haven’t seen you in Professor Harlow's class in a week!”

I sit up in the bed and grip my phone looking at the texts with a happy expression.

@Leo-isn’t-here:  
“Ah, yeah, sorry. Got into some trouble. I’m kinda stuck”

@Percy.Owens.2495:  
“Really??? Whats going on?”

@Leo-isn’t-here:  
“Its with Harlow”

I heard a knock at the door and I looked back at my phone and typed a quick message

@Leo-isn’t-here pinned a google maps location!  
@Leo-Isn’t-here:   
“Ttyl”

WIth that text sent I fling myself out of bed and creep out onto the cold dark hardwood floor. I peek around the corner and see a figure. My eyes shoot open wide and I press myself against the wall in the dark hallway.   
“Johnny? Where are you darling?” I hear a female voice call out.  
Shit. John why the hell would you send your “company” over when you're not home.   
“C’mon Harlowww come on out” the girl whined.  
I clasp my hand over my mouth and close my eyes. There's a slight twinge of pain that pulses through my body and behind my eyes. I needed to stay as still as I possibly could. Putting all the weight on my feet made me already want to scream out in pain. But, I kept my composure and turned to walk back to the bed room.   
With each step a small slap could be heard.   
Fuck. I gotta book it. Before I could hear a response from the woman I headed out down the hall and went into Harlow’s room and quickly locked the door.   
I pressed myself against the door and closed my eyes in relief. I prayed to whatever was up there that the girl wouldn’t try to get into here. I backed away from the door finally and opened the door to the bathroom. 

Buzz buzz 

3 new messages

John Harlow:  
“I got an alert that someone is at the house”  
“Who is it?”

“I don’t know…” 

@Percy.Owens.2495:  
“Leo what the fuck does this mean???” 

@Leo-Isn’t-here:  
“Nothing, anyways are you in Harlow’s lecture rn?”

@Percy.Owens.2495:  
“Yeah, why?”

I swallowed hard and my hands started to shake as I typed.

“Percy, Harlow has me in his fucking house, you have to save me, call the cops call anyo-”  
(are you sure you want to undo?)  
(undo)

@Leo-Isn’t-here:  
“How’s class going?” 

Suddenly I hear the woman coming closer to the bedroom. I closed the door to the bathroom and laid in the empty starc white bathtub. 

“John what are you so afraid of huh?” the woman chuckled. She sounded intoxicated.

Buzz buzz   
1 new message

John Harlow:  
“Is it a girl?”  
Leo Arbor:  
“Yeah”  
John Harlow:  
“Its probably my ex wife”  
I held my phone close to my chest and my mind started to race.  
Ex wife? Someone married that slime ball? Lovely. I see why they left.

The woman behind the bedroom door started to grow agitated. 

“Johnathan, theres no fucking way youre seeing our kids if you act like this” She bellowed through the door.

Excuse me? This man has kids?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! I hope you're enjoying the story this far. This chapter will heavily follow the trigger warnings tagged in this story.   
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> -Author Blake

He has fucking kids?   
No no no no, this isn’t happening.  
I press myself tightly against the bathtub and throw my head into my hands.

Buzz buzz

1 new message 

John Harlow: “don’t let her see you, I can’t have her spreading to the world that I’m with a boy”

“She's in your room, i'm in the bathroom”

John Harlow: “Great. Fucking great.”

Fear gripped my stomach. My heart began to race and I paced on the cold tile flooring. 

John Harlow: “I’m almost home.” 

“Please hurry…”  
The intoxicated woman began to bang on the door with all her might. The sound echoed through the bathroom. It felt like she was shaking the entire room. This was truly terrifying. As much I was mortified of him, I wanted John here. I stood up from the tub and walked to the door.

“LEA, LEAVE THE FUCKING HOUSE RIGHT NOW” I heard a booming voice call out. That was definitely John. He sounded immensely angry. I backed up away from the door making sure to keep my eyes on the door handle. The golden handle suddenly stopped moving. Something was wrong.   
“JOHN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Lea hollered like a fearful dog. John said nothing in response. All I heard in the background was footsteps and heavy shallow breathing. Lea was afraid of John. My head cocked to the side and my expression turned from fear to confusion and panic. I had no idea what John was planning but I knew that It would end in either Lea or me being hurt. I swallowed the lump in my throat and backed up to sit on the ledge of the white porcelain tub.   
“John… you don’t want to do this… John, I-I-I have kids, I can’t John please” Lea started to plead. Her voice grew fainter signifying that she was moving back to the hallway near the kitchen. Though I wasn’t directly in the scene, I could feel the tension in the air was suffocating.   
John still did not speak a single word. It almost sounded like he wasn’t even there in the first place.   
Abruptly, the harsh sound of glass hitting the solid wood floor boomed through the air. Lea screamed at the top of her lungs. Quickly following, was a loud pop and a plop to the floor.   
I jumped back and fell to the floor. I scrambled back as far as I could and my heart quickened in pace. My eyes grew wide.   
“Leo? Leo, baby where are you?” John called out jiggling the door knob. Tears streamed down my face, I couldn’t move. What the fuck just hapenned? I just witnessed a murder. The door knob turned and I slowly shook my head.  
“No… john please… I can’t… don’t” I held my arms close to my chest and John stepped closer to me.   
His tan brown shoes were stained with blood. The droplets shined in the light. You could barely see but, his navy blue slacks were weighted down by blood as well.   
“Leo darling, please don’t be scared it's okay.” The older man hushed me and squatted in front of me. I heaved air into my chest.   
“John st-stop… DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME.” I started to scream and shake more violently. John forced me into his arms and he sat down while still holding me. He rocked me side to side lightly. He kissed my cheek and leaned into my ear.  
“It’s all over now, no one can get you”

“Its all over”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:  
> I’m sorry for how short the previous chapter was, I've been super busy with school and such! I hope y’all can forgive me ;-;   
> Also thank you so much for the kudos and the reads! I appreciate it!!

As John held me, I felt myself start to separate from the reality I was in currently. John took his bloodied hands and began to rake his fingers through my hair, cooing me as he did so. I wanted to pass out right then and there.   
Harlow wouldn’t loosen his grip on my trembling body. Nothing in me wanted to fight. I lost the will to move or even hic or sob any longer. I let Harlow do whatever he wanted with my body.

“Leo, baby. Call what you’ve just witnessed a lesson.” John whispered in my ear softly as to not startle me.   
Even if the words were spoken softly, they sounded sharp.  
“I’ll be back, stay here”   
Harlow let go of me slowly and hoisted himself up, walking out of the door and past the hall.  
I looked around at my hands and swallowed hard at the sight of drying crimson liquid.   
I didn’t say a word the entire time I gathered myself. My face stayed still, my heart ached and my head hurt like crazy.   
I took slow and calculated steps to the door that would lead to the bedroom. I pressed my ear to the door and listened closely.  
There was no sign of Harlow that I could hear. I tucked my lips tightly and slowly turned the golden handle to enter the bedroom.   
As soon as I opened the door things looked scattered and like a tornado went through it. I pressed my feet on the soft carpet and tiptoed past the broken lamp, ripped out drawers and various papers laid all over the floor.  
I looked down at the papers and tilted my head in confusion. I lowered my still shaking body to the ground and I picked up the first paper I saw. The piece of paper was a news article. 

“BREAKING NEWS: COLLEGE STUDENT LEO ARBOR MISSING. MANHUNT IS IN PURSUIT MORE INFORMATION ON PAGE 2” 

My eyebrows furrowed and I started breathing more frantic. I flipped the paper over and looked more at the information that was posted. 

“Leo Arbor, student at Maine State University was reported missing 2 weeks ago with no lead as to where he might be.   
Arbor studied sociology at the local university and lived on campus by himself.   
‘Leo was never a party kid… he was shy and to himself.’ a friend of Arbor states.”

My eyes scanned the paper eagerly  
“They know I’m missing” I think to myself.  
I raised my body up and held the paper in my hand. My grip on the paper tightened and I stomped to the door and promptly threw it open. 

I saw John at the sink washing his hands. John looked at me and furrowed his brow.  
“Leo, I told you to stay in the bathroom” He said with a low and stern voice.   
I quickly strode up to him and shoved the newspaper in his chest with a heavy blow.   
My fists balled up tightly and I held my ground.  
“Why have you kept this from me, John?” I glared daggers at John.   
John sighs and slams the paper down on the counter and rubs the space between his eyes under his glasses.  
While his eyes were still closed he spoke again  
“I told you not to go snooping, Leo. Why do you always defy me.”   
“I have a whole page in the newspaper.There's an amber alert across the nation for me!” I shouted at the man stepping closer to him motioning to the newspaper and the television.   
“Don’t shout at me” John pressed his hand on the counter and towered over me, opening his eyes.  
“You kidnapped me Harlow! You drug me, you rape me, you abuse me, you treat me like shit! Like i’m not a human being!” I spat.  
Before I could continue, I felt a sharp stinging in my nose followed by a throbbing pain. My head shot back and I glared at John.  
“You need to watch you filthy fucking mouth, I treat you like a god damn prince. You want to be treated like a dog? I'll treat you like a dog.” John hissed through gritted teeth.  
“I’m not scared of you John, You do the same shit everyday, You aren’t creative. You’re losing your power. Now you’re scared. I’m not doing what you expect, oh what's that called Professor? I believe it's the London syndrome, right” I pinched my nose and smiled.  
John gritted his teeth and held me by the neck.  
“If you don’t want all of you teeth knocked down your throat and your tongue cut out of your mouth, I suggest you shut your fucking mouth.”   
I swallowed and shuddered lighty. His grip on my windpipe tightened. I quickly slapped my hands on his and started to gasp. The blood from my nose dribbled down past my lips and onto his hand. I began to start to feel myself slip away. But, I wasn't going to let myself get there. So, In a final fighting movement, I harshly dug my teeth into the fatty space between the index finger and thumb on his hand. My teeth sunk in deeply and John howled, throwing me down and holding his hand. Blood dripped down his hand and I fell to the ground. I slapped a hand on my chest and I started to heave air into my lungs again.   
While Harlow was reeling in pain I crawled my way to the drawer where I knew a rolling pin was. It wasn’t a knife but it was enough. I opened the drawer and grabbed the weighty pin and used the marble counter as an aid to stand. John pressed his hand tightly with a towel, looking away from me. I swallowed and swung.   
THUNK!   
I swung at his face.   
Harlow crumpled to his knees   
THUNK THUNK THUNK!  
I swung at the middle of his back, the back of his head, and the back of his neck.  
John began to wheeze as all the air left his lungs. His voice gargled and his breathing became erratic.   
“You.. get back.. Get back here you bitch!” Harlow tried to crawl to my feet. I stepped back in shock and joy. I breathed heavy and laughed a little at the sight of Harlow in my shoes. On the floor, pathetic and bleeding because of me.   
John spat out blood and a canine tooth onto the dark hardwood floor. With each breath he took, his body reeled and shook.   
I bounced the rolling pin in my left hand and looked down at Harlow. I took a step to him and pushed him back with my heel.  
“Stay down” I growled.  
John weakly held my ankle and I shook him away.  
THUNK!  
CRACK!  
I delivered a final blow with one of the ends of the rolling pin to the middle of his sternum   
His head dropped down and he began to cough up blood.   
I dropped the rolling pin and as it clobbered to the ground, I began to book my way out of the kitchen and out to the back porch.   
I flung open the door and stepped out into the grass.  
“HELP!” I shouted   
I tripped over my feet and screamed out to the thicket of woods that surrounded the house.   
“PLEASE IM LEO ARBOR PLEASE HELP ME!”  
I heard stomping. Fuck, he’s awake.   
I stumbled out further as Harlow came up behind me.  
Quickly the man hoisted me up and I kicked and swung my arms around still screaming.   
I was dragged away.   
“HELP!” I bellowed.

The cry echoed out past the trees. Birds flocked away from the trees as the scream left my throat.   
Harlow carried me back inside and closed the door, locking it firmly and closing the curtains.  
John didn’t say a word as he took me down the hall. He passed the bedroom and took me to the spare bedroom.   
I started to tear up. How did I get to this? I was doing so well. I had him down.   
John flung the door open and stood at the doorway. He threw me on the brash carpet and let me plop. All the air got knocked out of my lungs.   
The room was bland and cold. There were no windows. The walls were painted an ash grey and the bed had a plain set of white sheets  
I backed up to the side of the bed and looked up at John.  
“J-John I’m…”  
“Zip it, I’m done hearing your voice” He spoke harshly.  
With that, John closed the door.   
I rushed up to the door and tried to turn the knob.  
“There's no use Leo, you’ve said your peace. There's 4 padlocks. You can't get out this time.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:  
> Hello everybody! Again, thank you so much for reading! You all have no idea how much this means!  
> Also on a more personal note, voting season in the United States is upon us. and early voting has already started in many states. Your vote matters!  
> Remember to vote for the better of all not just for the better of you. Vote like you're a minority, like your family is running off of medicare, like your sisters and mothers are going missing from your reserve, vote like your rights are in danger.  
> Every single vote matters.  
> Thank you all, stay safe!  
> -Author Blake

Time at this point was obliminal .

I couldn’t see the sun or the shade of the night. I was locked in this bedroom until the sun plummeted into the horizon and the moon arose from the mountains. A bathroom was connected to this bedroom. The bathroom consisted of no more than a sink, a small shower and a toilet. Right above the sink was a mirror that was well beyond just dirty.  
My reflection was everything less than warped.  
The flesh on my cheeks carved out the contours of my skull. Malnutrition gutted me out like a covetous buzzard.  
It’s been 2 weeks, I am “graced” with human interaction two times a day. Of course those interactions are all with John. On normal days, I’ll get just enough food to keep me alive, some sedation pills to keep me from fighting, and a cigarette or two if I’ve been compliant.  
But, on days where John was stressed out at work or with life or I’ve been bad, I don’t get fed, but instead I am injected with a whole cocktail of anesthetics. That’s not where that ends, he uses my body and each time I’m not compliant, he carves a tally mark into the skin covering my hips and right below the navel.  
He does that as a way to let me know that I am his to destroy.  
At this point it’s become routine, but I still try to fight.

Anxiously, I paced around the room in a tight knit circle. I chewed at my cuticles and what was left of my withering nails. I hopelessly planned my escape. I scanned the room looking at the perimeter endlessly.  
He made this room with one thing in mind.  
Imprisonment.  
I stood back and looked at the room as a whole.  
I peered down at the bed and tilted my head.  
I lowered myself down to the metal bed frame and I curiously jiggled at all the sides.  
Creekkk  
My eyes lit up.  
I kept my hands on the piece and looked to the door for a minute.  
I looked back to the bed and tugged at the flat piece of metal with all my might. Though it was loosely screwed on, it felt like it was welted on.  
I stopped and promptly stood up and dragged the mattress off and threw it to the side.  
I kneeled back down and started to unscrew the metal. My breath quickened as I pried the piece off. I held it with both hands looking at it with glee.  
Before I could rejoice, I heard John’s car park in the garage.  
Fuck fuck fuck.  
I stumbled to the bathroom and opened the shower curtain and threw the piece in.  
When I ran back I had just enough time to lug the mattress back on the frame. John walks in and sees me backed up on the bed.  
His eyes wander around each dull corner of the room.  
“What did you do, Leo?” John inquired with a monotone voice.  
I kept my mouth shut and glared at him.  
“Speak to me” John demanded, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and lifting me off the ground.  
“There's nothing to say.” I muttered looking John in the eyes.  
“Have it your way” John became fed up with me and threw me away on the floor and he stormed out of the room.  
I had time.  
I scurried up and winced.  
As I passed the mirror I held my glimpse of hope close to me and opened the shower. I wielded the piece of metal and carefully stepped to the bed. John walks in and a rush of rage washes over him and he lunges to grab the metal.  
Instinct kicked in and I nailed the professor across the face.  
He clobbered to the ground and growled.  
While the door was still open I tried to limp as fast as I could out of the door.  
John reached his hands out and pulled me to the ground, dragging me back into the room.  
I began to struggle and let out small whimpers.  
I held the metal piece in my hands and attempted to block him as he crawled on top of me.  
“You aren’t going to get the upper hand, Leo” John said through gritted teeth.  
As he spoke, small amounts of his sweat, blood, and sweat dripped on my face. Tears of fear rolled down my face.  
“Get off me” I weakly proclaimed, kicking around his lower body.  
John forced the pole out of my hand and began to pummel me with it. With each blow to the face, pain surged from the point of impact. The overwhelming taste of copper filled my mouth and I began to choke.  
I attempted to block the blows with my feeble fists.  
John pushed my hands away from my face and as he did so, I closed my eyes and punched him in the nose.  
His head flung back and he paused. I couldn’t move, so all I could do was watch as John became overwhelmed with animosity. He backed off of me and I just huffed and let the blood pour from my mouth and my nose. Harlow walks in front of me and grabs me by the hair and yanks me out of the door.  
The pain from my scalp was beyond miserable. I flung my hands on his and tried to push him off.  
I bellowed at the man like an injured dog.  
Finally he dropped my head hard on the tile flooring of the kitchen. I rolled over and tried to get on my stomach. I peered down on the floor and saw dried blood. Wait, this is where I… beat John....  
John picks something off of the counter and steps closer to me. I hear him and try to scootch away.  
John tsk’s me and stomps on my back. All the air leaves my lungs with haste and I begin to wheeze. I still tried to back out. John chuckles and throws my head up to his and home-run bats me in the face with the same rolling pin I beat him with. I flew back and tried to gather even a glimpse of air. Three swift hits crash onto my ribs and sternum. I felt 4 of my ribs break. I wailed in agony while coughing up blood.  
John doesn’t say a word while he continues to hit me over and over and over.  
I was so weak, my vision tunneled and my hearing fizzled out slowly.  
I reached my hand out in a final attempt at peace.  
“You are no more than dirt under my boot” Harlow sneered.  
CRACK  
“You are nothing”  
SLAM  
“You are pathetic”  
SPLAT  
“You will not live to see the daylight again”  
CRACK  
“NO-”  
CRACK  
“ONE-”  
CRACK  
“KNOWS-”  
CRACK  
“YOU'RE-”  
CRACK  
“HERE!”

Suddenly…

Everything turned black.

I didn’t see a light

I didn’t see a god 

I didn’t see my life flash before my eyes.

I didn’t see anything.

I think I’m dying.

Seconds passed by like daylight in the middle of June.  
My heart beat echoed in my ears  
And in the vast void I was tied down to.  
My anguish ameliorated.  
I just needed to breathe  
C’mon Leo…  
Breathe  
You can't go just yet.  
C’mon!

G A S P

Light engulfed my eyes.  
My hearing arrived back slowly, just enough for me to hear any passing conversations.  
I heard faint beeping, and something stabbed into the crook of my arm.

“Mr. Arbor? Can you hear me? Mr. Arbor?” A female called out to me  
I opened my eyes wider and looked around at my surroundings.  
I was in a hospital.  
I look to my side and see the nurse.  
She sighed in relief and helped me sit up.  
“You’re very lucky that your fiance brought you in here, Must have been a nasty mugging you got into, You’re lucky to be alive!”


End file.
